Shadow Cat
FIELD NOTES: "Many consider the Shadow Cat the best ’Mech of its class. '' It first appeared in the vanguard of the Clan Nova Cat forces on Tukayyid. Because it is well armored, has a small profile (making it tough to target), and carries mainly energy weapons (making it relatively independent of ammo supply lines), the Shadow Cat is deployed primarily as a command vehicle. But its flexibility in weapons configuration, coupled with Jump Jets, good speed, and firepower, make it suitable for many roles."'' Armament and Equipment MechWarrior 4: Vengeance The Shadow Cat Omnimech features a primarily energy focused configuration with complimenting ballistic and missiles for close range support. The Shadow Cat boasts a trio of Clan Medium Pulse Lasers paired with a Clan ER Small Laser and assisted with a CSTRK 6 and dual Clan Machine Guns for close range engagements. The CMG's and CSTRK 6 provide lower heat options for when the lasers run the 'mech hot in prolonged engagements. For Long range engagements the Shadow Cat uses a Clan ER Large Laser to snipe at enemy 'mechs at the distance which is more prominent on missions that have ambushing Shadow Cats using their jump jets to engage the target behind cover. This configuration of the Shadow Cat easily builds up heat with it's energy focused build and it makes alpha striking less practical then the other contemporary chassis that the Shadow Cat can face. MechWarrior 4: Mercenaries An alternative configuration solves the heat heavy build of the first configuration by reducing the quantity of the energy weapons and reducing the pulse versions into standard clan ER lasers and the removal of a CMG allows the 'mech to have a total of 5 Double Heat Sinks and improved ranged capabilities making it a far more deadly sniper in missions that uses jump sniping tactics such as on the mission Hesperus II Escort where a Shadow Cat engages a convoy you Escort by jump jetting and firing at the closest vehicles, the second occurs on a detour again at the mountains. Variants MechWarrior 4: Mercenaries Shadow Cat Alt. Config. 2* The Shadow Cat in Mercenaries replaces the Clan Medium Pulse Lasers in exchange for the standard Clan ER Medium Lasers and removed the Clan ER Small Laser to create a more heat efficient variant as the standard alt. config. had heat management problems. To further improve heat efficiency the configuration also exchanged a single Clan Machine Gun and add an additional 4 more Double Heat Sinks. Shadow Cat Custom* In the fields of Solaris VII Alex Haight, and Marcus Wilder have customized their Shadow Cats in the Medium 'Mech Circuit to field a Clan UAC/20 and a Clan ER Large Laser capable of dealing immense damage on a fast quick moving platform. Despite the presence of the Clan ER Large Laser, it would be recommended to stay your distance away from these two competitors and avoid the Ultra AC/20 fire due to the sheer firepower of both weapons at optimal range in the Medium 'Mech Circuit. *unknown name of variant/ configuration Missions Stub Category:Medium 'Mech Category:Clan 'Mech Category:Striker Category:Sniper Category:Omnimech